When I Look At You
by Karana123
Summary: Caspian is doubting himself once more. First songfic.


**When I Look At You**

NOTE: I obviously don't own the song, or Caspian, or Narnia, or…well, you get the point? Okay!

Caspian threw down his quill and sighed heavily.

He eyed the stack of papers in front of him warily. They seemed to double, triple and possibly even quadruple as the days continued. For him, it had only been a few weeks since his Coronation, and the Kings and Queens of Old had left soon afterwards. Not much later, Aslan had slipped away; unnoticed by some, but noticed entirely by Caspian. He felt the warm presence of the Lion fade from his heart, leaving behind the sole feeling of leadership in its place. He knew from that point on, that he was alone. No matter how many people were there to help and guide him; the decisions were all up to him. He didn't have any siblings; no one to support him emotionally in this changing situation. He didn't have what _they_ had. He didn't have a family.

The feeling seemed too increased just as much as the stack of papers themselves. Now, as he sat in his study, inwardly cursing the work in front of him, he was starting to doubt himself. He was starting to doubt his position as a King of Narnia.

_Everybody needs inspiration,Everybody needs a song.A beautiful melody,When the night's so there is no guarantee,That this life is easy._

Wiping unshed tears from his eyes, Caspian stood up slowly, and headed for the double doors leading to an adjoined balcony. It wasn't like the ones he'd heard of in the stories of Cair Paravel, but he knew, if he stood the right way, and squinted into the distance, he could see the rolling waves of the Eastern Sea crash against the sandy coast of the beach. His thoughts started to wander as he stared down at this spot, where the moon seemed to sparkle and brighten up the greenish tint of the untouched waters. He wondered if it would be proper to give himself a day off and go for a swim into those salty, lusciously brilliant waters.

_No. _He thought. _I just got started here. I still have to unite the Narnians fully with the Telemarines, make appearances, write speeches, answer requests, learn more about Narnia's history and it's Creatures…_

He tried to shake himself out of his reverie, but being so endorsed, it was making it difficult.

_If I only had Susan, Lucy or Edmund. Even Peter! They would know what to do. _His thoughts continued. _If I only had Aslan…_

_Yeah when my world is falling there's no light to break up the dark,That's when I, I, I look at the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home 's when I, I, I look at you._

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the love me for who I am,Like the stars hold the moon,Right there where they belong. and I know im not alone._

_**Aslan.**_

His name made a shiver run down Caspian's spine. He knew it was a lot of His doing that he was in the position he was in now. He was grateful for the Lion to be so courteous and trusting to him, a Telemarine, to hold all of Narnia in his young hands. But at the same time, Caspian was afraid. He'd already known from the beginning that being King wouldn't be easy, he'd seen his father and his uncle go through the many situations and long meetings.

This feeling reigned alongside his deep feeling of loneliness and responsibility. He hated feeling alone in that big old Castle. When in reality, he wasn't alone. The Castle was filled to the brim with Creatures, Humans and Beasts, it seemed unfathomable to be able to feel alone when the walls rang out so loud. Maybe it was his position, or the formality he knew he had to have towards the people who surrounded him. To him, it always felt cold and distant, something that made him feel as if he could never make a true friend. Even the voice in the back of his mind-the counselling conscience-seemed to be mute since the Lion had left. _Gone with the wind. Gone with Him._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,When there's no light to break up the dark,That's when I, I, I look at the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore,That's when I, I, I look at you._

_But I am here, Dear One. _A deep voice purred inside his mind. Caspian didn't jump, he didn't stir. On the contrary, his composure relaxed He felt a warm surge of wind rustle and sweep his dark hair back behind him, as he continued to squint towards the sea.

Suddenly, a light, brighter than the moon, and more majestic than the sun, sparked on the sands of the beach. It was to round and beautiful to be a campfire or a lamp, and it hadn't been there earlier. As Caspian continued to stare into the light, the feeling in his chest lightened slowly.

The light shone brighter, sending off tiny sparks of colour.

_You, appear just like a dream to me. Just like kaleidoscope colors,That cover me,All I need,Every breath that I breathe,Don't you know you're beautiful!_

The light sizzled and bubbled. Abruptly, it transformed into the shape of a Lion.

_YeahWhen the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore,That's when I, I, I look at you.I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

"I know, Aslan," Caspian X, the current King of Narnia whispered into the wind. "I know."

The Light washed over him, like the rolling waves of the Eastern Sea.

_You, appear just like a dream to me. _

He felt renewed.

**Really short, I know. But I think my whole purpose of writing this was just an exercise for me. I sometimes struggle with writing good paragraphs that go in depth with a character's thoughts and feelings, and I wanted to practice a little with a different character. Anyways, I know it's not perfect, I wrote it in forty-five minutes (maybe even less). And yes, it's a Miley song. I'm sorry! It just popped into my head early today (sadly, I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with my brother when it happened. That doesn't explain much.) Alright, I'm done. **


End file.
